borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Combustion Stinger
I've been playing with my Siren for a while now and I pretty much always use a Hellfire, but I have just come across a pretty cool Combustion Stinger that I think may be better. I was wondering what you guys would use in this case, especially because the Hellfire is only a KKAS and not HX like I would prefer, but it still has the 100% elemental chance. Here's the stats: KKAS Combustion Hellfire - Level 48, Damage = 137, Accuracy = 92.8, Fire Rate = 6.9, x4 Incendiary, 46 round mag HX 4 C Combustion Stinger - Level 55, Damage = 129, Accuracy = 90.5, Fire Rate = 12.5, x4 Incendiary, 58 round mag, +33% Fire Rate, +26% Recoil Reduction Also, do those item lines with the +33% Fire Rate and +26% Recoil Reduction actually mean anything? I know the recoil reduction has a visible effect, but does that give +33% Fire Rate on top of the 12.5 base? This has always sorta confused me and I'd appreciate some insight. GruntMastaFlash 21:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) First - that Combustion Stinger is a mod so its model number means nothing. Only the Hellfire can come with the Combustion prefix. And even though it shares the prefix with a Hellfire, it will not proc at x4. Second - stats like +33% Fire Rate, +Recoil Reduction, +Damage, +Reload, etc are just in reference to a base model and do not enhance the stats of that weapon. So in this case the RoF is 12.5. -- MeMadeIt 01:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) First, it isn't a mod, I found it is a chest in DLC3. Second, I don't know how to mod, so you're wrong again. I thought the same thing you did when I saw it, but it is legit. I wouldn't waste your time if I made it. With that said it means one of a two things. I broke the game or I found some ridiculously rare version of a Stinger. Kinda nice to know I found something that ya'll didn't think exists. GruntMastaFlash 01:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : "... it isn't a mod, I found it ..." -- MeMadeIt 02:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- : Kids take this as a lesson, these wiki "pros" do not know everythig like they say they do. I think I'll use the picture as well. GruntMastaFlash 02:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::You can't steal my picture, modder. Go steal your own. You'll probably find it in that same 'chest'. -- MeMadeIt 02:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably the same place I'd find all your knowledge about BL. GruntMastaFlash 02:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : LMAO! This coming from someone who doesn't know what +Fire Rate means and is worried about model numbers instead of how the weapon actually performs?! Yeah, you're right, you're too stupid to be a modder. -- MeMadeIt 03:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I usually take your word for it, MeMAdeit, but are you absolutely sure? If so, is it the Hellfire part itself that gives the combustion prefix?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : I can't be sure, but I think I've seen a couple of combustions that were not hellfires. I was under the impression it was the prefix that goes with certain X4 incendiary SMGs. Also, if this gun is modded, its quite possibly the biggest waste of a mod I've ever seen. It's stats are 100 percent in line with what the game drops normally, nothing impressive at all. Doesn't look like top tier stats at all. Who would make a gun like this? Why? 03:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I was gonna say, I think I've seen combustion snipers before...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : ------------------------------------------- : : : : : : gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG : gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan : gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3 : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock1 : None : gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Incendiary : gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 : gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion : gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Firerate1_Stinger : : i went ahead and made this in the gear calculator. it has the EXACT stats as the one described BUT when set to lvl 55. please unequip weapons when seeing what level they require because it changes based on your proficiencies. : it cannot be legitimate because the tech level is too low for the combustion title, and it can only be x3 incendiary. : for it to be x4 incendiary and eligable for the prefix it requires barrel 3 and body 3 also a different stock. but then it would not qualify to be a stinger : the name is identical too. i'll assume you misstyped the HX 40 C as HX 4 C : so yeah. ITS A F*CKING MOD!!!!!! : screenshot the itemcard too please. so everyone can see my awesome handiwork : Tibbz 03:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : ------------------------------------------------------- : Yep, level 55, I forgot to unequip the weapon. I didn't mistype the name though, it is an HX 4 C. The weapon you created Tibbz is only off in the fact that it's x3, not x4 like what is on my card ingame. I recreated the weapon earlier before you did and got what you have. My best guess would be a game glitch because according to the gear calc my weapon shouldn't exist. My weapon doesn't always proc like a Hellfire does, so I have been using a Mercenary mod to boost my elemental chance. I didn't get this from anyone either, I haven't been on XBL in a week. I don't have Willowtree, I wouldn't know how to use it if I did have it. lol : : @ MeMadelt - Go screw yourself. I came here with a legit question and the first response I receive was from you flaunting your "knowledge" and talking down to me. I noticed that a Gearbox guy edited the Hellfire page here and talked about how much bad info is on this wiki. Guys like you are clearly perpetuating the system of bad info. I notice guys above me who say they've seen Combustion weapons other than Hellfires as well, so to say it's not possible is idiocy. Just because you haven't seen it for real doesn't mean it doesn't exist legit. Also, why would I make a weapon that's barely above base specs and bring it here? (Thanks to the anon who pointed that out as well, clearly some people still use logic here.) GruntMastaFlash 04:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey pal, I said I "think" I remember seeing a combustion sniper. I'm still on the fence there. And to say that there's bad info on this wiki due to your one incident here is pretty ridiculous. MeMadeit, Nagamarky and a few other guys around here know their shit when it comes to modded weps and willow tree. They almost always tell you exactly why your weapon CAN'T spawn in the way it's presented if it's not legit. You yourself are saying that it's a "game glitch." I find that highly dubious as I have never seen the weapon system glitch, and the only time I even hear that piss poor excuse is when someone is claiming they found their Ogre Ogre in the Armory. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'm still not certain, but you're pushing the limits of your credibilty by slamming one of the most solid and consistently accurate posters on this wiki.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) This is a direct quote from the Hellfire talk page, check it out sometime. : "The Wikia is in a sorry state. I know a lot of you have been trying your hardest, but, unfortunately, there is just too much incorrect information here. No pages accurately reflect how the game works. We, at the official Gearbox Forums, are going to be changing that. I am starting with the Hellfire page." : He slammed me first, I shot back. Maybe he should learn to criticize without insulting people, it's a life skill. GruntMastaFlash 04:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, well if some random poster on the talk page claiming to be from the Gearbvox forums said it, then it MUST be true. Touche' sir, touche'. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Your logic astounds me. "All the info here is true except the that one thing on that one page because it supports my flawed argument." It just helped prove my point. GruntMastaFlash 04:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Reverted content wipe by 76.91.5.3 --Nagamarky 05:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you even deleted my last post so as not to look bad. I have too agree with what I've read on the gearbox forums, this place is a joke. GruntMastaFlash 05:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Combustion is a legitimate prefix for any weapon. The reason it's so rare, which may lead people to believe that it's a Hellfire forced prefix, is that it is harder for non-legendary weapons to get the 16 tech needed for a tier four elemental prefix. However, I am also unable to build OP's HX 4 C Combustion Stinger. I've managed to obtain all the stats with body5/barrel3/mag4, but only as a HX 40 C Burning Stinger with x3 Incendiary. The KKA50 Combustion Hellfire is body2/barrel5/mag5. Also, the Hellfire is still better. --Nagamarky 05:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Nagamarky, that helps a lot. It doesn't match mine, but it helps clarify. I really wish I could've taken a pic with it still "in" the chest, but I couldn't. I'll have to leave it at that. If someone runs into something similar please post here and update us. GruntMastaFlash 05:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) @CockSuckaFlash: First: I never deleted your post. I've said nothing on here that makes me look bad. second: I never claimed all the information here is accuarte. This is a wiki, it's ever evolving. As new informatin comes in and is tested and supported, the articles gain more accuracy and relevancy. Third: Let's look at YOUR logic: MeMadeit is wrong and all the info here is bad because a random poster on a talk page said so. Christ, I hope you never serve on a jury.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) lol Your a child, grow up. Calling names doesn't make you cool, nor does repeating the same lunacy over and over make it right. Nagamarky was already kind enough to dispel the "Combustion is only on Hellfires" talk, which you sorta kinda supported. Also, a random IP deleting a post is pretty shady, but if it wasn't you then I apologize. GruntMastaFlash 05:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh really, I supported that? Point it out, please. I believe I alluded to the exact opposite. Also, point out where I've "repeated the same lunacy." Did you mean the part where I pointed out your middle-school "he-said-she-said" evidence basis? Nagamarky also said that your gun was unable to be recreated, but I guess you missed that part. What motive would I have to delete your post, being that I responded to it as soon as I saw it? If you're so stymied by the bad info here, make sure you feel free to fuck off. :) GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) @GMF: I was gonna say, I think I've seen combustion snipers before...GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --Nagamarky 05:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I took this from Jarrad's earlier post. "Hey pal, I said I "think" I remember seeing a combustion sniper. I'm still on the fence there." Direct opposite my butt. This is took from MeMadelt's first post. "Only the Hellfire can come with the Combustion prefix." Clearly, he lacks some knowledge on this topic. I simply go off what people say. I present the facts of what I have found, not created. I never intended to start an argument. GruntMastaFlash 05:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I had said that because you were using a heresay statment of mine as hard evidence of your claim. Seems like your MOS. You see , when someone says " I think that GruntMastaFlash has a dick firmly planted in his ass," it does not mean it's a sufficiently backed claim, at least not enough to make the expstatement "GruntMastaFlash has a dick firmly planted in his ass." Get it yet?[[User:ConceitedJarrad|GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360] 05:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* This is what it's come to then. ConceitedJarrad, you need to get a grip man, it's just a discussion. If someone has interst in the topic at hand feel free to send me a message or post on my page or whatever and I'll get back to you. I appreciate the help Nagamarky. GruntMastaFlash 05:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. You come in here trashing the site based on the opinion of one person, and generally acting like a dick, and when it comes back your way you act as if it had nothing to do with you. Smooth.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I never slam anyone first. I called that Combustion Stinger a mod and I was attacked. I can't duplicate it legitly and apparently neither can Nagamarky. L3VIATH4N, who is the one from the GBX Forums quoted above, references Duncanfogg's Gear Calculator and it also says that Combustion Stinger is NOT legit. So we're all 'wrong'? Prove it! -- MeMadeIt 06:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) MeMadelt, I never attacked you. You made several untrue statements about how I acquired the weapon, then proceded to do the typical elitist BS like that "Not more of this sh*t again" statement. I didn't start jabbing back until then. Now if those guys said it can't be done, then I have a real weird situation. I understand that ya'll get a zillion modders in here going "look what I found!" and I can understand skeptism completely, but I do not appreciate being talked down to. I honestly wish you could see firsthand what happened, it'd make much more sense that way. ConceitedJarrad, I may have made a rash comment about the state of this wiki, but not until I had you come flying in bashing me for no reason beyond you're own boredom. I've been around the internet, I know an Internet Tough Guy when I see one, so do us a favor and tone it down a bit. GruntMastaFlash 06:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) After seeing this thread, I decided to try to build the HX 4 C Combustion Stinger. I was unable to get that particular name, but I was able to get all of the stats right as well as acheive a tech of 16 to give the "Combustion" prefix. Stats are: HX 40 C Combustion Stinger, tech: 16, dmg: 129, acc: 90.5, RoF: 12.5, mag: 58, X4 fire. The only way I could acheive the tech is by using the twisted barrel, as well as Maliwan material 3, the scope doesn't affect anything, so I used my prefered scope for SMG's. It also comes out as legit on duncanfogg's GearCalc. Im guessing that the owner mistakenly put "4" and not "40" in the name, but I could be wrong there. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Firerate1_Stinger 1 5 0 57 ICT Venom 08:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Fuuuuuu- I didn't think of trying the Twisted barrel. Nice. --Nagamarky 08:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I decided to load my HX40 C Combustion Stinger listed above, and it loads in game as "HX 4 C Combustion Stinger". I am completely convinced that GMF's is totally legit now. If you are still not convinced, put the code into the GearClac and/or WillowTree and see for yourself. ICT Venom 09:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank god venom, good job sir. Glad that's over, it was getting a tad heated in here. Now everyone kiss and make up. MrRedBoots 09:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, read all this thread and decided to play around with GearCalc for the very first time and in 5 minutes I came up with the weapon below which is exactly what GMF describes. And GearCalc says it is legit. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight_none gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_Firerate1_Stinger 1 5 0 57 hope that clears it up! TheDataAngel 10:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Already posted above. Guns verified, query replied. Thread closed. --Nagamarky 10:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) sry Nagamarky, but am i to understand that this entire debate was basically started because of the lack of manners? if seems as though Grunt isn't so much insisting he has legit guns as much as insisting that he be showed human courtesy. I have no idea how much you research before you post Memedalt, and i apologize if i seem offensive, but in your post above you seemed so dismissive and egotistic as though you know everything. Again, if you do go through the coding and see that it is mearly a mod or a construct, im sorry, but this is hardly an obvious double prefix, stock or scorpio weapon. ShadyCake 14:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC) GMF asked which gun was better, and whether the white text is already factored into the itemcard stats. First reply from MeMadeIt might have ignited that mannerism issue, but it certainly was not the point of this topic. --Nagamarky 14:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) *looks at thread and weapons in question* No HAX to report here *puts away computer monitor and walks off satisfied* 16:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Holy crap, ya'll made it work. I thought the twisted barrel wouldn't work for whatever reason so I never used it either. I don't know why the game takes off the zero in the name, but it does. I know it sounds weird but mine does say "HX 4 C Combustion Stinger". I suppose that's one thing we may not ever figure out. ShadyCake, DataAngel, Venom, Nagamarky, thanks for the help. GruntMastaFlash 16:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, why does my HX 4 C Combustion Stinger have blue parts in game instead of regular colored parts like on the GearCalc? It has the same appearance as a Combustion Hellfire, which I find strange. GruntMastaFlash 17:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC). : The GearCalc's materials are not implemented yet. The Hellfire does not have a unique color, it is simply Maliwan's materials which are all blue. Also, does it have a scope? --Nagamarky 17:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : It does not have a scope. I love using this gun with my Merc class mod. I get a pretty solid number of ignites on enemies and the RoF is awesome. Great little gun. GruntMastaFlash 17:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) What, you mean this gun? Nagamarky 18:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yes! That's it! How did you replicate that? GruntMastaFlash 18:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) PC player + WillowTree = that. Nagamarky 18:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) haha Well, that works. I definitely just stole that pic for my user page as well. Do you have to build by gun parts in willow tree or can you adjust things like the name manually? GruntMastaFlash 18:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Everything by parts. Nagamarky 18:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks again. GruntMastaFlash 18:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Aha! Finally the proof! My work here is done. ;) -- MeMadeIt 02:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :( My plan has been foiled! NOOOOOOOOOOOO GruntMastaFlash 02:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) My question is this: why would anyone mod such an awful gun? Firefly 19 03:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) My my sir flash. That is your favorite gun?...must have some sentimental value to it ;) - 06:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) lol Yep, pretty much. It's for sure cooler than the single pearlescent I've found. GruntMastaFlash 06:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well it actually is probably more rare to find one of these than finding a Hellfire; I've found two Combustion Stingers in the time my Hellfire collection has grown to well over 30 found legitimately. 00:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) That's precisely my thought as well, Skeve. Not to mention, I usually find that most purple rarity weapons are better than many legendary weapons. GruntMastaFlash 01:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) combustion sniper thumb|left|now, everybody kiss and make up. hopefully this clears the air. screenshots, people. take screenshots and a lot of this unpleasantness can be avoided. found this one in a chest in dead haven, and the stupid zomb'z kept dropping them. i ended up with a half-dozen of these bad boys. 16:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well not all of us have a PC to screenshot on a whim, nor do all of us have a reliable camera phone. Is it just me or are Combustion snipers more prevalent than most other combustion weapons? I used the GearCalc to build one real fast and it didn't take much to get the Combustion prefix. GruntMastaFlash 17:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) you're right, gmf, to the point that you shouldn't have had to take a screenshot in the first place. stop being so freaking paranoid, people! do your research before breaking out the torches and pitchforks. and play nice. 17:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) BAH! When in doubt, don't be afraid to say so. Else we learn nothing. -- MeMadeIt 18:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC)